


Cocktopath: Page Three

by asics



Series: Cocktopath [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asics/pseuds/asics
Summary: It's a slow day and Therion's up to no good.





	Cocktopath: Page Three

**Author's Note:**

> The next addition to my Cocktopath crack fics! I had a lot of fun writing this one lol

Therion dabbed the tip of the feather-tipped pen on the tip of his tongue. “This is gonna be great.”

“What are you doing in here?” Primrose speaks, peeking her head in from the doorframe. “You’re not supposed to be here, sticky fingers.”

Eyes unwavering from his task, Therion snickers through a sly grin. “Just...somethin’.”

Primrose rolls her eyes and saunters over to the young man hunched over a desk, frantically scribbling into a book. “C’mon,” she sighs, grabbing a hold of Therion’s arm. “Don’t steal from your friends--”

“Hey, I’m  _ not  _ stealing.” He finally looks to meet her gaze with one of insult.  _ How dare she, _ he thinks.  _ Like I’d steal from these poor sons of bitches.  _ He shrugs her off, leaving her to feel stunned a moment more, and continues scribbling away. “I’m leaving something.”

Primrose placed her hand on her hip as she looked at him curiously. She had never seen emotion laced in Therion’s face before. It was like his constant emotion was indifference or reluctance. All he ever did was complain or groan, but this time, she saw real irritation. Not the usual  _ ‘I can’t be bothered with this,’ _ kind of irritation, but one more along the lines of  _ ‘I’ll come for your throat if you insult me again.’ _

The dancer cleared her throat, then, and placed her hand flat against the desk to support her weight as she peered down at the thief’s handiwork. “Well,” she says in recognition, “what are you leaving then?” The dancer squints her eyes to focus on his small, messy handwriting.

_ Go to page 3 _

“Go to page three?”

Therion beams, the corners of his mouth spreading ear to ear. “Yeah, every page I redirect him to is gonna have another redirection. Wanna write something?”

The thief hands Primrose the pen with a flip of his wrist, and raised an eyebrow in encouragement. She tentatively took the pen, and looked over to the pristine tome. “What do I write?”

“Anything. ‘Go to page ‘blank.’”

“Um, okay...”

_ Go to page 252 _

“Yeah, there we go!” Therion cheers, nabbing another pen from a glass atop the table. 

“So we just do this? For how long?”

Therion flips through the pages for 252. “You’ll see.”

⌘

“I’ll be in my study, should you need me!” Balancing the large stack of tomes in his arms, Cyrus kicks the door shut behind him with the heel of his foot and waddled over to his work desk. He lets the books drop atop the corner, dust flying high into the air in the shock. “Achoo!” The professor swiped a thumb below his nose and wiped its contents off onto a handkerchief.

Taking seat in the plush, red velvet chair, Cyrus stretched out his arms and cracked the joints in his hand before setting to work. “Alright, back to work,” he says to himself, scooting his chair further into his desk. He fingered the pages along the side, stopping when the touch of worn leather meets his fingertip. Tossing the book open at it’s bookmark, and dipping the tip of his quill in the ink jar.

‘ _ A falsitate rationati...’  _ The dull and worn cartilage of the feather barb scratches against the texture of the paper.  _ ’...ad falsitatem rationis valet consequentia--’  _ “What’s this?” Cyrus lifts the book and brings the page to his face. “Go to page...736?”

Curious, Cyrus flips to the specified page as instructed. There, he finds another side note: go to page 24. “What in the world?” He continues his in-text journey and visits page 24. Then 66. Then 820. 91, 113, 55, 772, 40, 39, 450. The adventure continues further, seemingly endless. 3, 252, 103, 333, and finally, _‘_ _ you’ve come far, _ _’_ it reads. _‘_ _ Your persistence is to be rewarded. Claim your earnings on page 514. ’ _

“By the Gods,  _ finally! _ ” Cyrus virtually tears through the pages, flipping through with the edge of his thumb as the numbers climb to 400...450...500...510.

511.

512.

513.

 

Cyrus frantically scans the page with his eyes, in search for his reward. “Wh...where--”

 

~~_ You’re a goddamn idiot. A fucking fool. A complete moron. You fucking chicken dick ass teacher. I can't believe you fell for something this trivial. Gargle my dick and balls, you stupid ass mother fuckin’ dumb bitch. _ ~~

_ Gotcha, haha! Love you, Cyrus! _

_ -Primrose ♥ and Therion _

  
  



End file.
